


Trovoadas

by RubyCarbuncle



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, Drama, Jealousy, M/M, One Shot, Platonic Relationships, Post-Canon, Rivalshipping(GX), spiritshipping
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-06-30
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25001746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RubyCarbuncle/pseuds/RubyCarbuncle
Summary: Após a partida de Judai, Manjoume começa a pensar no quanto ele odiava aquele Osiris Vermelho preguiçoso e no quanto ele sentiria falta daquele imbecil, mais do que ele pudesse admitir a si mesmo.
Relationships: Johan Andersen | Jesse Anderson/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki, Manjoume Jun | Chazz Princeton/Yuuki Juudai | Jaden Yuki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Trovoadas

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfic de 2017

O dia que se seguiu à festa de graduação foi bem tranquilo, alguns alunos estavam tristes por terem que deixar a Academia é claro, mas Manjoume encontrava-se bastante feliz. Sua carreira como pro-duelista seria finalmente iniciada assim que ele pegasse o primeiro barco para Domino.

Não foi nenhuma surpresa seus irmãos, Chosaku e Shoji, se curvarem aos seus pés logo após ele ter derrotado Edo Phoenix, eles até se ofereceram para buscá-lo de helicóptero naquela manhã. Entretanto os planos de Manjoume não envolviam ele voltando a ser submisso aos seus irmãos manipuladores, sua carreira deveria depender apenas e somente dele mesmo.

— Não acredito que você também está indo embora- _na no ne!_ — Antes de ir, Manjoume resolvera dizer adeus ao Professor Chronos, afinal já foi seu aluno preferido e sabia o quanto o homem estava sofrendo com a partida de todos. Não muitos dias atrás Chronos até mesmo tentou impedir que os alunos do último ano se formassem. — Os irmãos Tenjoin já saíram bem cedo, Marufuji Shou deve estar bem longe a uma hora dessas e... e... Yuki Judai... — Chronos se ajoelhou e começou a chorar enquanto agarrava a extremidade do blazer de Manjoume. — Dropout-boy foi embora sem se despedir... isso é tão triste- _na no ne!_

Irônico, não? Assim que Judai foi admitido na Academia, Chronos tratou logo de fazê-lo ser expulso usando Manjoume como cúmplice. Os dois detestavam tanto aquele idiota.

— Ah... — Manjoume com certeza não era a pessoa certa para consolar o homem de batom vermelho. — O senhor vai ficar bem, Chronos-sensei, os alunos do segundo ano ainda estão aqui e em breve os novatos virão...

— Não vai ser a mesma coisa- _na no ne!_ — Repentinamente as lágrimas de Chronos se cessaram e ele se pôs de pé. — De qualquer maneira preciso fazer o que prometi, preciso deixá-los ir... Agora saia daqui antes que eu comece a chorar outra vez- _na no ne!_

Manjoume apressou-se em obedecê-lo, não queria suas vestes úmidas por conta do choro de terceiros, era nojento de certa forma.

— Até outro dia, Chronos-sensei — disse ele antes de sair da sala, ao fechar a porta pôde ouvir que o outro começara a desabar em lágrimas novamente.

O dia estava ensolarado, havia algumas nuvens escuras ao longe, mas nada que pudesse impedir a navegação. A última coisa que Manjoume queria era acabar naufragado como da primeira vez em que saiu da ilha por causa _dele._

— Aniki, você não está triste por sair da Academia? — O Ojama Yellow sempre aparecia quando não era chamado. — Não vai sentir falta dos seus amigos? Tenho certeza de que Judai-aniki fará...

— Ei, ei, por que está mencionando aquele imbecil preguiçoso? — exclamou Manjoume com irritação. — Você não faz ideia do quanto eu estou feliz por finalmente me livrar do Judai! Felizmente ele teve o bom senso de ir embora antes que eu pudesse insultá-lo mais uma vez!

— Mas, ani...

— Cale a boca e volte para o seu lugar, não quero você me enchendo o saco durante a viagem!

Não houve uma única vez em que o Ojama Yellow e seus dois irmãos igualmente tolos levaram seu desdém a sério, naquele momento, porém, o espírito demonstrava estar bastante decepcionado com sua atitude ou, Manjoume deduziu mentalmente, seria aquela expressão cabisbaixa uma demonstração de preocupação? Enfim, ele não precisava disso nem agora e nem nunca.

Não é como se alguém tivesse se importado com ele antes. Chosaku e Shoji só o queriam por perto por puro interesse, seus amigos do primeiro ano o enxotaram depois que ele perdeu para Judai pela primeira vez, todas essas pessoas não moveriam um músculo para apoiá-lo em um momento difícil.

_Bobagem._

Manjoume estava mentindo para si mesmo e tinha plena consciência disso.

Havia _alguém_ que se importava com ele.

Alguém irritantemente otimista, alguém que quando não estava dormindo estava comendo camarão frito feito um porco, alguém que era lerdo demais para entender qualquer coisa, alguém que o fizera sair da Academia e ser deserdado pelos irmãos.

— Maldito Yuki Judai! — Manjoume murmurou entre os dentes.

_Maldito._

Quem clamava querer ser seu amigo desde o primeiro dia de aula?

Quem torcera por ele em seu duelo contra Chosaku?

Quem o acolhera quando ele se tornou um Osiris Vermelho ao voltar para Academia?

Quem lhe dava um abraço surpresa cada vez que ele conquistava alguma coisa?

Quem o tirou do controle da Sociedade Da Luz?

Sempre foi ele, sempre foi Judai. O imbecil tinha uma maneira de tirar-lhe do sério e ainda assim era o único em quem Manjoume sabia que poderia confiar. Na vitória e na derrota Judai estava lá tentando animá-lo, mesmo contra a vontade de Manjoume.

Entretanto, por agora, Judai não estava em lugar nenhum.

O duelista de preto olhou uma última vez para o dormitório do Osiris Vermelho lembrando de todos os momentos que passara naquela caixa de fósforos e partiu para o cais com sua pouca bagagem.

__________________________

Enquanto o barco se movia Manjoume observava a Academia se afastando cada vez mais, conforme ela ia ficando pequena aos seus olhos suas memórias sobre as loucuras que aconteceram lá começavam a parecer surreais demais para um lugar aparentemente inocente como aquele.

Parecia que foi ontem que eles estavam lutando contra os Seven Stars, aquela época foi divertida ainda que as coisas estivessem ficado um pouco tensas. Quanto a Saiou, Manjoume não se lembrava perfeitamente já que estava sendo controlado por ele, só sabia que tinha se comportado como um perfeito idiota, bem mais do que a costumeira arrogância presente em sua personalidade.

Voltando àqueles dias Manjoume podia facilmente enxergar uma amizade estranha que existia entre ele e Judai, é claro que ele jamais admitira isso a qualquer um, mas a verdade é que já naqueles tempos a simpatia que ele sentia pelo imbecil preguiçoso tomava conta de boa parte de seus sentimentos.

Depois disso _o intruso_ chegou.

E então tudo era sobre _Johan Andersen._

A princípio Manjoume o via como um clone mal feito de Judai, ele era só mais um ser irritantemente otimista e exageradamente animado. Ele podia ver os espíritos das cartas como Judai, mas Manjoume também podia então o que era diferente? O que Johan tinha de tão especial assim que em tão pouco tempo se tornou o maior alvo de atenção de Judai?

Judai não olhava para Johan de um modo amigável, era algo muito mais intenso do que isso.

Judai não tocava Johan do mesmo jeito que tocava Manjoume quando o abraçava, a diferença era visível.

Quando Johan ficou para trás na outra dimensão Manjoume então soube que os sentimentos que Judai tinha por ele iam muito além da amizade.

O sorriso estúpido de Judai desapareceu junto com seu otimismo exacerbado, ele não aparecia para comer e muito menos dormia como antes. Judai isolou-se em seu quarto enquanto chorava por Johan, por diversas vezes nas noites que se seguiram tinha pesadelos gritando o nome do outro. Isso era mais do que culpa pelo o que Yubel fizera, Judai _sentia falta_ de Johan.

Isso não era nenhuma surpresa, os dois andavam colados desde o dia em que se conheceram, era como se eles completassem um ao outro.

Manjoume achava isso uma grande besteira, ele queria socar Judai para que ele parasse com o desespero que o dominava. Eles iriam achar um jeito de trazer Johan de volta, o imbecil só precisava esperar. Não fora isso que ele fizera quando Manjoume estava sob o controle da Sociedade Da Luz? É, Judai tivera toda a paciência do mundo antes de resgatá-lo naquela época.

_Não era a mesma coisa com Johan._

Judai não foi capaz de esperar, na primeira oportunidade ele foi em busca de Johan sozinho, sua determinação era assustadora, quase que inumana. Ainda assim Manjoume e os outros conseguiram alcançá-lo.

No Mundo das Trevas Judai pensava unicamente em Johan, qualquer menção ao nome dele era o suficiente para fazê-lo se exaltar tanto positivamente quanto negativamente.

— Aniki? — A voz do Ojama Yellow o despertou de sua viagem para um recente passado, um lugar onde ele nutria uma ira enorme por Johan. — Aniki, você está bem?

Não, ele não estava bem. Judai sempre estivera ao seu lado antes de Johan, por mais que Manjoume quisesse afastá-lo. Era ele com quem Judai se preocupava, era ele de quem Judai ia atrás sem pestanejar. Por que Johan tinha que aparecer para estragar tudo?

Mas Judai realmente merecia esse sentimento? Ele partira na noite anterior sem dizer adeus como se seus amigos não existissem, como ele foi capaz de fazer isso? Como ele pôde? Enquanto o imbecil ia embora Manjoume estava na festa de formatura se perguntando quando Judai iria aparecer, ele jamais iria negar tanta comida. Ainda assim Judai já não era mais o mesmo, ele se tornou alguém sério, alguém que fazia Manjoume sentir falta da época em que Judai roubava camarões fritos do seu prato na hora do jantar.

Nesse último ano da Academia Judai era alguém completamente diferente de quem ele era no primeiro ano, mas isso não era culpa de Johan, todos sabiam. Porém, mesmo que Yubel fosse o responsável pela seriedade presente no rosto de Judai, Manjoume não tinha dúvidas de que parte do desânimo dele se devia ao fato de Johan ter tido que voltar para a Academia do Norte.

 _O intruso_ estava na festa de formatura na noite passada. Ele ficou algum tempo lá e depois desapareceu, Manjoume já podia imaginar para onde ele tinha ido, qualquer um ali podia.

A ideia de Johan ter ido junto com ele só o abalou ainda mais.

— Manjoume-aniki, você está chorando.

Chorando? Desde quando ele estava chorando? Manjoume Thunder não era uma pessoa que dava espaço para lágrimas e soluços. Talvez a raiva que tomara conta de seu peito tenha se tornado tão grande enquanto ele se lembrava de tudo aquilo que, ao perceber que não havia outra maneira de extravasar, saiu de seu corpo na forma de prantos.

— Tch... — murmurou ele escondendo o rosto, o mar parecia ter perdido a calma assim como seu coração. — Eu disse para não me perturbar durante a viagem.

— Mas, aniki, você está triste, eu posso sentir — falou o Ojama Yellow com receio, era um milagre Black e Green não terem se manifestado ainda. — Eu sinto o que você sente, isso tudo é por que Judai-aniki foi embora?

— Como você pode deduzir tal coisa? Sabe o quanto eu o odeio!

— Você diz a mesma coisa para mim e para os meus irmãos, acha mesmo que acredito nisso? Você não odeia ninguém nesse mundo, aniki, ninguém. Nem mesmo os seus irmãos idiotas, por que odiaria Judai-aniki?

— Por que ele é um... desgraçado que foi embora sem ao menos dar satisfação! — gritou o jovem de cabelos negros. — Eu o odeio! Eu odeio Judai e odeio Johan! Eu quero que os dois se danem!

As nuvens escuras começavam a estampar todo o céu e Manjoume não via a hora de uma tempestade abater aquele barco. Ele nem sabia o que estava pensando na verdade, só queria que sua dor tivesse um fim, também queria nunca ter dado trela para a amizade de Judai, nunca, nem uma vez sequer.

Ele quase pulou quando o toque amigável de uma mão pousou sobre o seu ombro.

— Judai! — exclamou Manjoume antes de se virar bruscamente para encontrar o imbecil preguiçoso, com a exceção, é claro, de que não era quem ele queria que fosse. Seu curto momento de euforia foi atirado para longe ao dar de cara com dois olhos de esmeralda. — Há quanto tempo está aqui, Johan?

— Há tempo o suficiente para ouvir que você me odeia — respondeu o jovem escandinavo, ele não parecia estar incomodado com nada, pelo contrário, sorria feito um idiota. _Feito Judai_. — Eu não sabia que se sentia desse jeito sobre mim e Judai, eu posso lidar com a minha parte, mas... — Johan então ficou sério. — Acho que não deveria falar assim de alguém que se importa tanto com você, Manjoume. Quero dizer, Judai considera você como um de seus melhores amigos.

_Um de seus melhores amigos._

_Melhores amigos._

_Amigos._

— Eu não ligo — disse Manjoume voltando sua atenção para o mar agitado. — O que você ainda está fazendo aqui afinal de contas? Não deveria estar com ele?

— Oh não, Judai precisa de um tempo consigo mesmo.

— Acho que ele não gosta tanto assim de você então. — Manjoume sabia que aquela era uma provocação para lá de infantil, mas não conseguiu resistir. — Acho que Judai não amava ninguém pra falar a verdade, se amasse ele não teria ido daquele jeito.

— Ele estava com medo de não conseguir fazer o que precisava fazer se encarasse vocês.

— Besteira... espere, como você sabe disso? Falou com ele ontem à noite, não é? Eu sabia! — Era impossível não expressar sua frustração. — Ele não se despediu de nós, mas se despediu de você, que infeliz! 

— Só porquê eu fui atrás dele! — rebateu o garoto de olhos esverdeados. — Vejo porque me odeia, isso tudo é ciúmes. Você gosta do Judai tanto quanto eu.

— Tanto quanto você? O que quer dizer com isso?

— Eu o amo. É desse jeito que você se sente sobre ele, estou certo?

Como Johan podia dizer aquelas coisas sem o mínimo de hesitação? Sem sentir vergonha ou qualquer outro tipo de constrangimento? 

— Eu não quero falar sobre isso — Manjoume disse apenas. — Me deixe em paz, por favor.

Johan, assim como Judai, provavelmente insistiria no assunto até que ele perdesse a paciência.

— Parece que Ruby e Ojama Yellow se deram bem — Johan falou acabando com a suposição de Manjoume, os dois espíritos admiravam o mar um ao lado do outro. — Também parece que vai haver uma tempestade.

— O barco vai conseguir ancorar a tempo, só iremos ouvir as trovoadas. 

E então os dois não disseram mais nada, Manjoume nem mesmo perguntou o motivo de Johan estar indo para Domino quando com certeza deveria estar na Academia do Norte. Ele podia ver que o outro estava triste, ambos provavelmente pensavam na mesma pessoa.

Estaria Judai pensando neles também? Algo lhe dizia que sim e foi essa intuição que o fez sorrir pensando no quanto sentiria falta daquele imbecil preguiçoso.


End file.
